Trapped
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: In order to pay for his mother's operation, Isogai started working for Asano Gakuhou, a mysterious man with evil intentions. Isogai wants to escape from him, but the Chairman never wants to let him go. He will do anything to control Isogai. Will Maehara be able to help his friend? (Warning- Dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Just so people know this is an Au with no assassination classroom. Please review. Some dark themes but most are implied, not explicit so I'm keeping the rating at T**

* * *

Isogai sat at the large kitchen table, he could hear the sound of his heart-beat pounding in his ears as terror ran through him. Despite the smile plastered on his face, he was scared. Any moment now, Asano Gakuhou, the Chairman, would arrive home from work.

"What's wrong, Isogai?" Gakushu asked, with a skeptical expression that made him seem older than his seven years. Isogai's fake smile widened.

"N- Nothing, Gakushu," The dark haired boy said, but in reality he wanted to run far away from this soulless house and the monster who owned it.

"Your hands are shaking." The child pointed out, confusion in his voice. Suddenly, there was the sound of a car pulling up outside. The Chairman was home. Isogai's golden eyes widened. He was sure he could feel his heart freezing in his chest for a moment.

 _He wanted to escape but he couldn't. The Chairman was pulling all the strings._

* * *

Isogai's father died three years ago when he was fourteen. Since then, life had been a struggle. His family finances plummeted, his mother tried to work the best she could to take care of her children, but it wasn't easy when she was became sick so easily. It's hard to keep a job when you get a fever every month.

So of course, Isogai took the burden of providing for the family himself, but it's not easy when your still a kid. So many people wouldn't hire you, or underpaid you.

He had to work long hours for very little money, but it was all worth it just to see his little brother and sister get to enjoy the same things he did when he was little. He didn't want them to miss out on school trips or new clothes just because he was poor.

Things were hard but he was happy.

But then one day, something happened; Isogai came home from school one day in a cheerful mood after another crazy day in class. He walked through the front door of their tiny apartment. It was completely silent inside.

"Ma?" He called out- no reply. She had been feeling unwell again this morning, maybe she was sleeping? He walked slowly to her room, and saw her lying peacefully on her futon. He smiled for a moment.

Then he saw the blood;

Dried blood run from his mother's mouth down her chin. Isogai ran over to her- He was ice cold. _no!_ Tears filling his eyes he quickly dialed for an ambulance.

 _Please be alive, Please! Please!_

* * *

"She has lung cancer. It's in the early stages, so if we start treatment soon, I'd say the chances of survival are excellent." The Doctor explained to Isogai, as he sat outside his mother's hospital room, holding hands with his two sobbing siblings.

"So Mama will be okay?" His sister Yukira asked. She was only ten years old but had already been through so much hardships.

"Hopefully." The Doctor said. "Now, let's discuss expenses- "

* * *

Isogai stared at the hospital bills in despair; Even if he quit school and worked full time at his restaurant, and they sold everything they own, he still wouldn't be able to afford his mother's treatment, not on the salary's he was used to getting.

His younger siblings stared over his shoulder at the offending piece of paper in his hand. They were back in their tiny apartment, it was late but nobody could sleep knowing Mama was all alone and in pain in the hospital.

"That's a lot of zeros." His brother, Toranosuke said, fear creeping into his voice.

"Will we be able to pay?" Yukira asked fearfully. Hearing the hope mixed with fear in their voices gave Isogai the motivation to carry on.

"Of course we will. We'll just have to sell a few things, and big brother will have to leave school for a while to find a new job!" The dark haired boy said, with a new found spirit. No matter what he had to do, somehow, he'd find a way to save his mother.

After that, Isogai spent hours scouring vacancy ads, looking for a job with a decent pay. But most high-paying jobs required at least a college degree, but Isogai hadn't even finished high school yet. One Ad caught his eye though;

 _Child-minder; Must be able to work any hours, Be professional and follow the parent's rules._

Then Isogai saw the hourly pay, his eyes widened. That must be a misprint! Would he really be paid so much just for childminding? These parents must be rich or something! Isogai applied right away.

* * *

Isogai didn't expect to get a reply so quickly, let alone be invited to interview at the weekend. This would be his last week in school, he decided. He loved school- he got to see his best friend Hiroto Maehara everyday, and Kataoka, and Okana, and Nagisa, and Karma, and Kayano and Terasaka.

Just thinking about all the friends he would leave behind broke his heart. Maehara was the only one who knew the real reason he was quitting school. He wasn't happy about it, but the blond playboy knew there was no other way, his family wasn't exactly rich either, so it wasn't like he could offer to pay.

Isogai arrived at the interview address; It was a huge house on the opposite side of town, with a garden that seemed almost too neat, a house that looked too clean. Spotless windows loomed down on him as he walked towards the door, knocking nervously. He felt so out of place in somewhere as posh as this.

An old graying man in a suit opened the door. The way he looked at Isogai made him feel even more out of place.

"Are you here for the interview?" He asked, looking at Isogai with distaste. Th dark haired boy gave him a disarming smile.

"Yes, I am at the right place, aren't I?" He said, with his usual brightness. The man scoffed and stepped aside.

"Follow me. Please wait with the other candidates." The old man said, leading Isogai inside. The house looked soulless somehow, there were no decorations of pictures, anybody could live here.

The teen was lead into a hallway, leading to a large wooden door, outside, on expensive-looking chairs qued the other candidates. Isogai was shocked by how many there were- At least twenty! And they all looked so.. sophisticated.

They weren't young people like him, they were severe looking men and women in suits, the type of people you expect to see as professors and lecturers, not childminders. They all looked at Isogai like _he_ was the one out of place. He sat down at the back of the que.

"And what is somebody like _you_ doing here?" A Dark haired man with a thick bushy mustache said to Isogai, scrutinizing him from behind his glasses. "Your a child who looks as if they're hardly out of highschool."

"Actually, I haven't finished highschool yet, and I'm planning on dropping out." Isogai replied with his usual genuine honestly. There was an array of scoffs and murmurs from the other candidates.

"Listen, _boy,_ there's clearly been some miscommunication; This isn't your typical everyday childminding job, you would be working for Gakuho Asano, the modern-day father of education who revolutionized the teaching model!" The black haired man hissed. Isogai recognized the name; Chairman Asano ran one of the fancy prep schools in the area. The man continued. "The one you would be childminding is his son, Gakushu Asano, a child prodigy, the ultimate product of his education. This is a rare opportunity! A way to make connections!"

Isogai frowned. He didn't like the idea of a child being referred to as a 'product' but he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. Part of him wanted to run away from this stifling atmosphere, but for his mother's sake, he had to at least try.

It wasn't for another half an hour that he was called for interview. The teenager walked through the big wooden doors like so many candidates before him..

* * *

The room was dark, and the man sat at the desk- Gakuhou Asano, no doubt - was shrouded in shadow.

"Come in, sit down." He said in a deep voice, with a sinister smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yuuma Isogai, correct?"

The boy nodded, and sat on the chair opposite the desk, giving Asano one of his disarming smiles. "Yes- Thank you for taking the time to interview me, sir, it really means a lot."

The Chairman didn't reply. He stayed silent for a long time, his almost red eyes raking up and down Isogai, scrutinizing his appearance, taking in his dark silky hair that stuck up at the top, bright golden eyes, cheap supermarket clothes. The atmosphere was thick with tension.

"So- " Gakuhou said, after what felt like a lifetime of silence. "What makes you think you are qualified enough to have any responsibility for my son?"

"Well," Isogai started. "I Mightn't have all the qualifications that some of the other candidates have, but I have two younger siblings of my own, so I know all about looking after children; Making sure they eat healthy and do their homework, and I also know a ton of fun games, and how to cheer them up when they're crying and- "

"My son does not indulge in 'fun games' or 'crying'." The Chairman said, cutting Isogai off. He was still smiling but he looked displeased. "Your role would be to make sure he attends all his extra classes. I will provide tests for him that you will mark and ensure he completes. You will be the one to carry out his punishment if he doesn't reach my standards. I'm not looking for somebody to mollycoddle him."

"Um.. Yes." Isogai said lamely, unable to formulate a proper response. This man seemed crazy, was he raising a child or a robot? As always, the dark haired boy looked for a silver lining. _Well, it's good that he cares so much about his son's academic achievements!_

"Isogai, what is your view on education?" Gakuho asked, lacing his hands together and resting his chin on them, his eyes seemed to pierce Isogai's soul.

"Education is- Very important!" Isogai started, saying what he thought the Chairman wanted to hear. The boy always did well in school, he'd probably do better if he didn't have so much of a burden on him. "What you learn from school gives you the tools in adult life, and not just the academic stuff, either! Things like memories with friends, and having new experiences are all important parts of learning. ah- "

He cut himself off realizing that probably _wasn't_ what the Chairman wanted to hear. The man was still looking at him intently.

"I've heard enough. You may go." The Chairman said, and Isogai looked crushed, he hopped out the chair and shuffled out the door with a quiet.

"Sorry for wasting your time."

Once he left the Chairman allowed his grin to widen, revealing a sharp row of wolfish teeth. Yuuma Isogai. What an interesting boy. He was like a bright light that had entered the room for a brief moment. The Chairman wanted him. He _would_ have him.

* * *

 **Poor isogai i put isogai through so much shit in this story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much thanks to the people who sent in reviews.**

* * *

Isogai really didn't expect to ever hear from Chairman Asano again. His cheeks burned just thinking about how badly he messed up in the interview- he didn't stand a chance against all those experienced professionals.

For now, all he could do to support his mother's stay in hospital and raise funds was to work full time at the little restaurant that used to be a part-time job, and re-mortgage the apartment Even his little brother and sister had been pitching in; Mowing lawns, getting a paper round, doing anything they could. But still it wasn't enough to pay for more than one round of chemo.

So when he got a call of the Chairman himself, he was in shock.

"Congratulations. You've passed the interview." Gakuho said when Isogai picked up the phone.

"Wait- What- "

"I'm disappointed. Don't tell me you've forgot about the job you applied for already." The Chairman said, sounding faintly amused. Isogai's golden eyes widened, he felt shocked and then ecstatic.

"No! Of course not! So. Does this mean- does this mean I've got the job?" The Brunette said- this must be some sort of joke! no way he'd actually got it.

"You start tomorrow." Gakuho said curtly.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Isogai gushed. "I promise I'll make sure you wont regret this!"

* * *

Isogai arrived at the Asano residence bright and early the next morning, feeling truly hopeful for the first time in weeks. He knocked on the door, excited to start his new job- Working here, it wouldn't take long for him to save enough money to pay for the rest of his mother's treatment (Although, he and his siblings would have to try and survive of foodbanks and go without hot water and electricity for a while).

The Chairman opened the door. He still had that intimidating aura about him, the look in his eyes was still vaguely threatening. But he had given Isogai the job, so he must actually be a nice guy, _right?_

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, sir." The teen said, with his _ikeman_ smile. The Chairman didn't respond for a moment, he simply raked his eyes over Isogai, seemingly inspecting him. His red-violet eyes were piercing.

"I just hope you wont disappoint me." Gakuho said, with an icy smile that made Isogai's blood run cold. "Come in."

"Right."

The Brunette stepped in, feeling a little nervous- the house was as grand as he remembered, it made him feel out of place. The Chairman stepped behind him, closing the door and locking it.

"Well, go on then." Gakuho said, his voice so close behind Isogai, he could feel his breath against his ear it sent an involuntary shiver down the boy's spine. He forced himself to keep his smile in place.

"Yes." The Brunette nodded, starting up the stairs towards the office, the Chairman right behind him. He could feel the man's shadow looming over him, as he reached the last few steps at the top of the stairs, he suddenly felt a strong hand wrapped around his forearm, pulling him backwards. Before he knew what had happened, he lost his balance and fell into the Chairman's chest.

"Careful." Gakuho said, his tone taunting- like he was daring Isogai to point out what he had just done. He held the boy precariously against him for a few moments, his vice-like grip was the only thing stopping Isogai from falling down the stairs. The boy's face flushed at the sudden proximity.

"R- Right, sorry." He replied, shaken. He had to pretend the Chairman wasn't the one who had just nearly pulled him down the stairs. He had to act like everything was _normal._ Gakuhou pushed him forward, and let go of his arm. Then, like nothing odd had happened, the two of them walked into his office.

* * *

They spend the next twenty minutes or so negotiating Isogai's hours and pay. Well, 'Negotiating' basically came down to the teen agreeing to all the Chairman's demands. He'd be working a lot of hours, for a good hourly pay.

For the entire meeting, Isogai could feel sharp red-Violet eyes scrutinizing him, boring into him. He felt like the Chairman was trying to _possess_ him. Every now and then, he gave the boy a thinly veiled insult that made the teen feel two inches tall. Things like; _'Even a commoner like you should understand this'._ Isogai got the distinct feeling Gakuhou didn't like him- but then, why did he employ him? Just to mess with him?

"So, with _business_ out the way, it's time for you to meet my son." Gakuhou said, leaning back into his leather chair. Isogai gave a genuine smile- He was excited to meet the kid. He wondered what Gakushuu would be like? He'd always been good with children, since he had two little siblings of his own. They were always so honest, and innocent and sweet.

The Chairman picked up a metal whistle from his drawer and blew it. Isogai stared at him, completely bewildered as to what he was doing. Then he heard the sound of small feet pattering along the wooden floorboards outside, and the door to the office swung open, revealing a small boy with strawberry blond hair, and the same violet eyes as the Chairman.

He was a cute kid.

"You called, Sir?" Gakushuu said, walking further inside. Isogai could only stare in disbelief- Gakuhou Asano called his kid over with a _whistle!?_

"Asano. This is your new child-minder." The Chairman said to the boy, with such formality that a stranger would never guess they were related.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gakushu said, with a false smile. He extended his arm to shake Isogai's hand like a mini business man. The teen was a little taken aback by the whole situation. This family was so strange.

"It's great to meet you too, Gakushu." Isogai said, giving him a warm smile. "I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun together."

"Yes, me too." The seven year old said. Isogai was relieved. His father may be a little strange, but Gakushu seemed like a nice kid, at least.

"Well, I have business to attend to." The Chairman said, stepping up out of his chair. He handed Isogai a thick wad of paper, his fingers lingered on the teen's for a moment. "This is Asano's scheduled for the week. Keep to it or there _will_ be consequences." he said, as he walked out, not sparring his son a second glance.

* * *

Two seconds after they left the room, the smile dropped from Gakushu's face, and he turned to glare at Isogai, his violet eyes sharp, harsher than you would expect from a child.

"Don't get the wrong idea here, _Isogai._ " The Kid spat, saying the teen's name like it was dirt. "You might be my 'childminder' but your really more like my servant. _I'm_ the one who's in charge here."

"Gakushu this'll be better for both of us if we try to get along together." Isogai said firmly- He was a nice guy, but he wasn't a pushover.

"Don't call me by my given name. That's Asano to you, commoner." The kid hissed- he was fairly intimidating for somebody who couldn't be more than 4ft. "And don't forget- I'm the one with the power. You need this job, I'm guessing, but to me, your just an easily replaceable servant."

The _Ikeman_ was at a loss for words. Was he seriously being accosted by a seven year old?

"Now. What does my scheduled say?" Gakushu said, crossing his arms. Isogai looked at it, his golden eyes widened.

"This must be a misprint?" He cried. "There's way too many hours of studying, and music lessons, and sport- "

"Give it here." Gakushu said, snatching the paper from the teen. He rolled his eyes. "This isn't a misprint, idiot. I'm meant to be practicing piano for an hour, then my maths teacher will arrive. You make me some lunch. I want rice balls."

With that, the little tyrant walked away down the hall, leaving Isogai stood there at loss of what to do. He forced himself to smile- Maybe the kid just took a while to warm up to people, they'd probably be getting along with each other in no time, _right?_

* * *

The Chairman pulled open his laptop, grinning to himself as he did. he'd left the webcam on for the entirety of his meeting with Isogai. He opened the saved video, his wolfish grin widening as the boy came on screen; He really was radiant. His bright smiles and golden eyes were warm and welcoming.

He had an innocent good nature despite all his hardships, he was naturally nice. The opposite of Gakuhou, a man who often felt there was a darkness inside him. He _wanted_ Isogai. Getting him would be like bringing a lamb to slaughter.

* * *

 **I think this chapter was pretty chill until the last part were the Chairman brought the creepyness levels up to a solid ten. Anyway please review if you want to know what happens to Isogai, since he's dealing with two Asano's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I might just entitle this story 'Poor isogai'. Thanks for the reviews people, wouldn't of got this chapter out without them**

* * *

Looking after Gakushuu was exhausting. Isogai felt more like a chaperon than a child-minder. He was consonantly ferrying the kid from place to place; School, Karate lessons, cram school, swimming lessons, sports clubs, maths clubs, music lessons, more cram school- It was like a never ending stream!

Even after a week, Gakushuu refused to warm to Isogai, despite the teen's best efforts. The kid remained prickly and haughty. If Isogai made the effort to be nice to him, Gakushuu would hiss at him to ' _Stop being so patronizing_ '. Whenever The brunette tried to be firm with him, the child would all but ignore him.

It didn't take long for Isogai to realize that Gakushuu treated everyone either one of two ways; With utmost respect and civility if he deemed them worthy, (He was a little angel for most of his tutors) Or like dirt if he decided the person wasn't worth his time. The kid would do everything he could to manipulate and control people. He was usually pretty good at it. The teen could easily tell what category he belonged to in Gakushuu's eyes.

The child's insane scheduled meant Isogai was hardly at home any more- he'd even had to sleep over one night in the spare room. His younger siblings put on a brave face, but thinking of them all alone in the dark apartment made the brunette's heart break (Although they often went to his best friend Maehara's house) He kept telling himself it was only temporary. He would have the money soon, his mother would get the help she needed, and things would go back to how they were.

That was the plan, at least.

* * *

"Asano, I've told you so many times that it's wrong to be rude to people. Don't you care about their feelings at all?" Isogai said, exasperated. Gakushuu's new science tutor had just left nearly in tears. She was young and just graduated from college, admittedly she had made a lot of mistakes, but the kid had completely torn her apart.

"No." the miniature tyrant said, not looking up from his work-sheet, his amethyst eyes impassive. Isogai resisted the urge to sigh; How could he make the kid understand? The child was so talented in so many things, if only he had a little more compassion he'd be able to help a lot of people.

"Well you should do, Asano, that lady was really upset."

"It's her own fault for being so weak and useless." Gakushuu said, with harsh conviction, as if he had no doubt what he was saying was fact. "If you're weak enough to be walked all over, you deserve to be. She was so incompetent, she had no use to me, so I don't care how she feels."

Isogai was still getting used to talking to a seven year old who argued like a corrupt politician. "You shouldn't treat people like dirt just because you can't use them."

"That's how the world works, you only bother with people if you need them for something." Asano said, looking up from his work to glare at Isogai. "Like the only reason my tutors like me is because I get the grades and win competitions, the only reason you're civil to me, even though you hate me, is because you're paid to be."

"Gakushuu- I don't hate you!" the Brunette said, taken-aback. The blond's behavior frustrated him, but it wasn't in Isogai's nature to hate. The kid looked at him for a moment, as if he had something he wanted to say, but instead, he just shook his head and looked away.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Asano? Anyway. Go away. You're distracting me." Gakushuu snapped. Isogai lingered for a moment, before leaving the room to start cooking dinner.

"I really don't hate you, Asano, not at all." Isogai said a final time before walking out the door. He didn't wait to see the kid's reaction.

* * *

Later that evening, was Isogai's weekly meeting with the Chairman. The Brunette felt a ripple of nerves just thinking about it; He still couldn't figure the man out. He was grateful to the man for giving him such a well-paid job, but at the same time, something about the way the man looked at him made him feel uneasy.

When the clock chimed 8, just after he had finished washing up the dishes, the teen made his way upstairs to the now familiar study room, and knocked on the door. Despite being in the same house as him for most of the week, Isogai hardly ever saw the Gakuhou Asano. His scheduled must be even more jam-packed than his son's. The only time he ever really spoke to his son was for an hour Thursday evening for tutoring.

"Come in." The Chairman's deep baritone voice called out. Isogai straightened his composure and walked in.

"Good evening, sir." He said politely, trying not to let any of his nerves seep into his voice. He clasped his hands together behind his back. The Brunette was a usually confident person, but even he felt insignificant in front of the chairman.

"Let's not waste time on formalities. Tell me. How is my son doing?" Gakuhou said, lacing his hands together and resting his chin on them, eyeing Isogai as if he were his prey. The Brunette took a deep breath. It wasn't easy, but there was a lot he wanted to say on that matter- For Gakushuu's sake as well as his own.

"Well, Gakushuu is a really talented kid. But there have been a few.. problems." Isogai started, forcing himself to smile.

"Oh dear." The Chairman said, cutting him off before he could continue. "Do tell me; Could it be my son didn't score the highest in his grade for a test?"

"No it's- "

"Or did he mess up during one of his music recitals?"

"He hasn't but- "

"Has he lost at one of his sport's matches?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then I fail to see a problem." The Chairman said, with an icy smile. "Do enlighten me on what Asano's problem could be if he's meeting all my expectations."

"Gakushuu might be very talented, but I'm really worried about his attitude! He only see's people in terms of how he can use them. He has no problem hurting other's feelings. The only time he's nice to people is when he has something to gain from it." Isogai said, exasperated. "He works too hard for a kid his age. The only thing he seems to care about is winning and meeting goals."

"And..?" Gakuhou said, not even flinching at the revelations about his son. He still stared at Isogai, looking vaguely amused at the teens exasperation.

"And he doesn't seem happy. He's always tired, and even though he's popular, I don't think he has any real friends. It's not healthy." Isogai cried- He hadn't planned on taking his argument this far, he knew he could loose his job if he pissed the man off, but the words he'd been thinking all week came spilling out. Isogai was a naturally protective person, especially when it came to kids. He thought the Chairman would take his concerns more seriously though.

"Gakushuu doesn't need to be happy to succeed. His previous accomplishments prove that." The Chairman said in an almost flippant way, although there was a sense of finality in his voice. The Teenager could only stare at his employer. What kind of parent didn't care about their kid's happiness? He remembered his own father, before the accident, smiling down at him when he was studying for a test.

 _Doing well is important, Isogai, but don't let exams take over your life either- live a little. I want you to be happy that's the most important thing._

"All the studying, and all the work. I think he does it to make you happy. You could pay him a little more attention." The Brunette said under his breath, almost a whisper. But sure enough Gakuhou picked up on it. The words spilled out before Isogai could stop them. He knew this was way out of line, something that could get him fired. Gakushuu had never explicitly stated he worked so hard to impress his father, but Isogai had picked up on subtle details.

The Chairman's expression darkened, the amusement from moment's earlier dissipating, even his stepford smile melting away into a frown. He pulled himself up from the chair, and Isogai felt himself being rooted to the spot, a deep terror passing through him.

" A foreign doctor called A. E. Fisher conducted an experiment on puppies once- have you heard of him?" Gakuhou started to say, as he began walking around his desk towards Isogai. The teen could only shake his head _no_ his eyes wide and confused.

"His team separated puppies into three groups; Members of the first group were treated kindly at all times. Members of the second group were punished for approaching the researchers. And puppies in the third group were randomly treated kindly or punished. The third group grew up never knowing what to expect. Their world was not a world of kindness or punishment but rather one of uncertainty."

When he finished speaking, Gakuhou was right in front of Isogai, his large form towering over him, making the teen feel about two inches tall. Every instinct urged him to run, but instead he stayed, forcing himself to meet the Chairman's eyes that seemed to have even more red in them than usual.

"Do you know which of the three groups had the strongest attachment to the researchers?" Gakuhou asked. Without waiting for Isogai's response, he continued. "The third group. The mental stress of uncertainty is an ingredient in attachment, and the manifestation of hatred can enhance love. It's called the polarity principle. Everything I do is rational. Including how I raise my son."

At his chilling words, Isogai took a step back on instinct, only to have his wrist grabbed by impossibly strong hands. Before he knew what was happening, he was spun around and pushed forwards into the wall, the Chairman's bruising grip still on his wrists, the man's body pressing into him.

"S- Sir what are you- "

"Shut up." The Chairman snarled, his voice right in Isogai's ear, sending shiver's down the boy's spine. "Tell me- who pays you."

"...You do." The Brunette whispered, scared, staring at the wall inches from his face, feebly attempting to free his wrists.

"That's right. Not my son- me. I pay you." Gakuhou said, his teeth grazing the shell of Isogai's ear as he spoke. "I'm the one paying for your mother's cancer treatment. I'm the only one keeping her alive."

Isogai took in a sharp gasp- The Chairman knew about that?

"Oh- you didn't think I knew about that? I did some very thorough research before employing you. I don't take on just anybody." The Man said, letting go of one of Isogai's wrists. His hand trailed down underneath the boy's shirt and rested on his bare stomach making him gasp again. "You're a high school drop out. Your father died two years ago in a car crash. Your best friend's name is Hiroto Maehara- " The man paused and pressed his hand down hard on Isogai's stomach. "You have a scar _here_ from having your appendix removed when you were eight. Your father had to work two jobs for months in order to pay for the hospital bills that caused."

The teen had no words. He felt as if the Chairman had pried open his rib cage and stared into the depths of his heart. He felt exposed, vulnerable. Who knew what else other private information this man had scraped up on him. The next thing Isogai knew, he was being spun around so he faced the Chairman, strong hands on his shoulders.

Gakuhou grabbed the teen's chin and forced his head up so their eyes would meet. The Chairman was smiling again, Isogai didn't know what expression to pull.

"I like your eyes." The Chairman said, as he loomed over the boy. "They're honest. It leaves you vulnerable. It will make it easier for me to control you."

"If your trying to control me, should you really be telling me that?" The Brunette said weakly, his heart still racing in his chest. He was sure the Chairman must of felt his pulse through his wrist earlier.

"It doesn't matter either way, _Isogai_." Gakuhou said, drawing out the teen's name as he spoke it. "I'm the one who holds your mother's life in the balance. Don't forget that."

The Chairman finally let go of Isogai's chin, and the brunette couldn't help but letting out a small sigh of relief.

"I wont." The teen said, in a small voice. Because everything Gakuhou was saying was true. He couldn't afford to loose this job.

"You are dismissed." Gakuhou said, with a crisp professional voice as if he hadn't just physically restrained Isogai. The teen nodded quickly and hurried out, the realization that the Chairman had the power to do anything to him dawned on Isogai. tears sprung to his eyes but he blinked them away quickly, shoving all his fear and helplessness in the back of his mind.

He had no time to be thinking such unnecessary things.

As soon as Isogai left the office, Gakushuu was waiting outside, sat on the landing, a small sullen figure with a Rubiks cube in hand. The child gave his minder a nasty grin as soon as he saw him.

"Let me guess. You were badmouthing me to my father? About how much you hate me?" He accused, as he twisted the small puzzle in his hands. There was no way the blond had heard what had happened, the Chairman's office was completely sound proof.

"I already said I don't hate you." The Brunette said, still forcing himself to block out unpleasant thoughts from the confrontation moment's earlier. A small, sad smile formed on his face as he sat next to the child.

"So? What did the Chairman say about me?" Gakushuu asked, turning towards Isogai. He was trying to appear flippant, but the brunette could see the eagerness and nervousness dancing beneath his amethyst eyes. He was clearly fighting for his father's approval. Isogai's head filled with Gakuhou's words;

 _Puppies in the third group were randomly treated kindly or punished. The third group grew up never knowing what to expect. Their world was not a world of kindness or punishment but rather one of uncertainty._

 _The mental stress of uncertainty is an ingredient in attachment, and the manifestation of hatred can enhance love. It's called the polarity principle._

Gakushuu was one of the puppies in the third group, knowing that affection from their master is possible but not a certainty, so working tirelessly trying to be worthy of that kindness, the attachment growing ever stronger, like chains around your heart.

"He said he's pleased you're meeting his expectations." Isogai told him, and even though it was the truth, it felt like a lie.

* * *

The Chairman stared at his hands the feeling of Isogai's skin against his still imprinted in his memory. His palm seemed to burn, and despite his cold demeanor, there was a fiery beast raging inside his chest.

He had thought that Isogai would just be another pretty little distraction, someone to take out his frustrations out on for a while, then throw away. But the brunette had exceeded his expectations. He didn't just look good, he _was_ good.

Naively defending Gakushuu even though he could get himself into trouble; Who knew such a pure principled person driven by morals and not greed could come under the Asano family roof.

Isogai was naive, pure, idealistic, innocent, kind; All the the things the Chairman loved to corrupt until they blended in with his own twisted world view.

* * *

 **So things are starting to get even worse for Isogai, since he's enticed Gakuhou even more, and he still can't handle Gakushuu, his mother's sick, he doesn't see his family and friends so much, he has to work all the time- basically I'm a horrible human for writing this.**

 **The puppy thing is a real experiment btw, look it up!**

 **Please leave reviews to tell me what you thought/any ideas you have/ if I should continue**

 **bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanxs soo much for the reviews (especially long ones, I love them) They give me inspiration to write this trashy fic! Lol.**

* * *

"The chemo-therapy's leaving me exhausted, but the doctor says that shows it's working." Mrs Isogai said with a weary smile. Almost a month into treatment, her once lustrous brown hair was starting to thin, her face looked gaunt, and her skin was deathly pale.

"So you're gonna get better, right?" Toranosuke piped up. Yuuma placed a reassuring hand on the boy's head.

"Of course she is." The teen said. He had a rare morning off and was using the time to visit his mother with his two younger siblings. The Chairman had been working him to the bone, his hours were far longer than was probably legal! But the teen couldn't complain since the more he worked the more money he got for his family. But even with all the work he was doing, he was still struggling to pay for cancer treatment, food, _and_ sending his younger siblings to school (Even though the tuition fees were relatively cheap).

"Yuuma, I just hope you aren't working too hard to provide the money for this- You shouldn't of had to drop out of high school for me. You have such a bright future ahead of you- " His mother started.

"It's fine." Yuuma said, cutting his mother off, a bright smile on his face. "You being healthy and alive is more important to me than finishing high school. Family always comes before grades and careers in my book!"

His mother opened her mouth to argue her point further, but was interrupted when a blond teenager walked into the room.

"Hiroto!" Yukira and Toranosuke cried in unison when they noticed he was there. The two kids hurried over and hugged Maehara. Maehara was Isogai's best friend since before the two of them could remember. He was like a second brother to Yuki and Tora, especially after Mrs Isogai got sick, he would always volunteer to look after the kids when Yuuma was at work.

"Hey squirts!" The playboy said, ruffling the kid's dark brown hair making them giggle. He smiled at Yuuma's mother. "Mrs Isogai! You look lovely as always. I brought you some flowers."

"Charming as always, Hiroto-Chan." Mrs Isogai said with a slight chuckle, as the teenager put the bouquet of daffodils in the vase next to her bed. Maehara then turned to Isogai, their eyes met and a mutual grin grew on both of their faces.

"It's been too long, man!" The blond cried, pulling his dark-haired best friend into a head-lock. "I haven't seen you in two weeks! I've never not-seen you for that long!"

"Cut it out!" Isogai said, laughing despite himself. Being with his family and Maehara made him feel at ease. Something he hadn't been feeling a lot recently with working at the Asano house. Hiroto finally let go of him.

"Man, without you around the class is in chaos. We all really miss our leader." Maehara sighed. "Everyone really misses you. Even Terasaka and his gang miss having you to keep them out of trouble."

Isogai felt a bittersweet feeling sweep over him as he thought of the classmates he'd left behind; _Was Kataoka okay being the class rep alone, or had they found somebody to replace him already? Was Karma still getting into fights? Had Nagisa sorted out the problems with his mother? Had Hayami and Chiba realised their feelings for one another yet?_

"I miss them too." The brunet said, his voice a little solemn as he found himself longing for the carefree days he'd been living only a month earlier.

"You have the afternoon off next Saturday, don't you?" Mrs Isogai said, suddenly. They all turned to look at her. "Why don't you spend some time with your friends then?"

"But- I was going to visit you that day!" Isogai started, but his mother shook her head.

"You spend all your spare time looking after me. Come on, sweetheart, you need to see your friends. I'm a grown woman I can look after myself." She said, with such vigor she almost didn't seem so sick for a moment. "Besides, I'll have Tora-chan and Yuki-chan here with me. Have fun for once."

Suddenly, his younger siblings were tugging at his shirt, looking up at him with golden eyes.

"Yeah Big bro, have some fun for once!" Tora parroted.

"You work every day ever so you deserve a break!" Yuki added. Maehara smiled at him.

"Come on, Yuuma, there's a festival next week. If your coming I'm sure I can round up the whole gang!" His best friend said. Isogai felt a warm fuzzy feeling growing in his chest. Despite all the hardships he'd been through, it was okay because he had such a wonderful family and caring friends.

"Thank you everyone." He smiled.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Gakushuu asked, giving his child-minder an accusing glare as he finished filling in his question sheet and handing it go him. "You've had an extra stupid grin on your face all week."

"Well, I'm going out with some old friends I haven't seen since I left school tomorrow so I'm excited" Isogai said, taking the question sheet off him. Even having to mark all the extra work the Chairman gave to his son couldn't put him down.

"I thought it'd be something stupid. Just hurry up and mark my work. Don't take hours like you did last time. I'm going out to practice tennis for an hour and it better be done by the time I'm finished." Gakushuu huffed, hopping off his chair. At this point Isogai had almost given up lecturing the miniature tyrant on manners. All of his attempts were futile.

"Careful playing outside!" The Childminder said

"It's not _playing_ it's _practice._ Idiot." Gakushuu snapped as he walked out the front door, his face flushed in anger.

"No name-calling, Asano!" Isogai called after him in vain. That kid had been in an extra bad mood for the past few days, and it was no secret why; He'd come 2nd in an exam in school. For most people this would be an achievement, for the Asano's this was a mortifying failure; The Chairman had spent an hour lecturing his son on ' _being weak_ ', and had tripled the work-load he gave him, printing out more worksheets, booking in more tutoring sessions (While not holding back on the music and sports stuff he did).

Gakushuu was working constantly. Isogai could tell by the bag's under his eyes the kid was getting even less sleep than before. He wished he could call the Chairman up on it, but Gakuhou Asano's words still haunted him;

 _"I'm the one who holds your mother's life in the balance. Don't forget that."_

There was no way he could defy the man. He'd just be fired and then replaced. Just thinking about that man sent an icy chill down his spine.

He could still feel the tight grip of the Chairman's hand around his wrists, the feeling of the man's body crushing him into the wall. _No. I have to forget about that. Just think ahead!_

* * *

The next day, Isogai awoke early to go to work as usual, just as the sun was rising, a large grin on his face; After twelve he'd have the rest of the day off! He'd be seeing his friend's again. He slipped out of his futon and gave a fond look at his still-sleeping younger siblings before going to get ready.

He arrived at the Asano residence just as the milk man was doing his rounds, and opened the door with the key he had been given. The house was deathly silent.

"Gakushuu?" The Childminder called out as he walked in. No reply. The kid was usually in the study first thing of a morning, but it was empty; So was the dining room, the kitchen and even the garden.

 _How strange. He's usually up and about before I come here._

Out of options, Isogai walked up the stairs towards Gakushuu's room. It was a room he'd only seen a scant number of times, since the child only seemed to go in there to sleep, and he didn't do that all too often.

Isogai knocked on the door tentatively. Once again no reply. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the door lightly open and stepping inside- The room was exactly how he remembered it, filled with various medals and trophies, and not a single toy in sight. The thing that surprised the child-minder though, was that Gakushuu was still in bed. Of course, for normal people, sleeping in until 8:30 am on a Saturday morning wasn't unusual, but that child _never_ slept in.

"Gakushuu?" Isogai said, walking over and shaking the kid's shoulder softly. Honestly, he would of liked to let the blond sleep in but the English tutor was coming in half an hour. Gakushuu opened his eyes, they looked bleary and unfocused. On closer inspection, the child's face looked paler than usual, except for his cheeks which were flushed red.

"Isogai?" He said, his voice croaky and tired, with non of the usual malice behind it. He sat up, his movements slow and uncoordinated. Straight away, the childminder placed a hand on Gakushuu's head. It was as he suspected.

"You have a fever." The brunet said, with a sigh. The kid's forehead was burning hot. Gakushuu's eyes widened slightly.

"No I'm fine! I can't have- " The blond insisted, pulling himself out of the bed and walking past Isogai. There was the sound of a _thump_ and the Child-minder turned around quickly to see Gakushuu lying on a heap on the floor inches from the door. He apparently couldn't walk the length of the room without collapsing.

"Hey- are you okay!" Isogai gasped, hurrying over to pick the kid up off the floor.

"My brain is dizzy and my head hurts and my body hurts and I feel all shivery and my body wont move properly." Gakushuu whimpered, pulling his hands over his eyes. Isogai had never seen the Chairman's son act so child-like and vulnerable. His usual attitude made it easy to forget that the kid was only seven.

"It's okay." Isogai said with a reassuring voice as he helped Gakushuu up. Surprisingly the kid didn't make a fuss about being patronised, and instead, grabbed onto his childminder's hand and allowed himself to be guided back into bed. "Just a day of bed-rest and you'll be fine."

"No!" Asano protested, frowning up at Isogai. "I have things I need to do today.. If I don't.. the Chairman wont be happy.."

"I'll speak to him." Isogai said, although just thinking about doing that filled him with fear.

* * *

Isogai wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that the Chairman was actually in the house that day; On the one hand he could let the Chairman know his son wouldn't be able to attend his lessons. On the other hand, Isogai would have to face the terrifying man, and speak to him. Gulping back his apprehension, Isogai knocked on the door.

"Come in." A cold voice replied. Straightening his posture, the Child-minder walked in. The Chairman's smile widened upon seeing him. "Ah. Isogai. What could you possibly want?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." The brunet said, meeting the Chairman's cold gaze. He was sat behind his desk as usual. "It's Gakushuu. He's ill. He has a fever. he'll need to stay in bed all day."

"Oh?" Gakuhou said, smile still in place, although it was clear he was anything but happy. The room temperature seemed to plummet. "I didn't realise you were a doctor, Isogai, you should of put that on your resume."

"I know I'm not an expert but he really is ill. There's no way he'll be able to do sports or tutoring." The brunet said. The Chairman's eyes narrowed as he put down his newspaper and pulled himself out of his chair.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said, as he swiftly left his office, and walked along the corridor to his son's room, with Isogai quickly following after him, attempting to match the man's speed. The Chairman swung open the door to his son's bedroom. As soon as Gakushuu noticed him, his eyes widened. Despite his state he pulled himself out of bed and stood at attention on wobbly legs.

"Chairman, sir." He said, his voice still hoarse. He didn't even seem to have the energy for the usual false-smile he kept up around his father. Isogai stood behind the Chairman nervously. He was constantly worried about making the wrong move around him.

"I understand Isogai here thinks you're unwell." Gakuhou saying, casting his son under a cold analytical gaze that held no warmth nor sympathy. Gakushuu looked up at him, despite his neutral expression he was clearly just as nervous as Isogai. He nearly flinched away when the Chairman raised his hand to check his forehead. "It does appear you have a fever. Well. I will have to cancel all your appointments for today. Your english tutor Mr Sakikabara will be so disappointed. What a pity; A wasted day. You really can't afford those given your current performance in school."

Asano didn't reply, and instead looked down at his bare feet, a scowl on his face. The Child-minder had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something; _It wasn't Gakushuu's fault he'd fallen ill! Aren't you his father? Shouldn't you care at least a little? Especially considering that he's probably gotten himself sick because of over-working himself on your command!_

"Well, Isogai, since you have nothing to do this morning you may as well go home." The Chairman said, with that unfaltering smile. "Asano, go back to bed before you fall over and embarrass yourself."

The tension in the room was through the roof. Isogai was glad he was given an excuse to leave. He turned back as he left.

"Uh- yeah. Bye, Gakushuu." Isogai said as he left the room.

* * *

It wasn't until the brunet made it to the train station that he realised in his haste that he had left his bag back at the house. He silently cursed himself for being so careless; Now he'd have to walk all the way back to the house and make himself look like an idiot (Hopefully the Chairman wouldn't notice.)

Oh well.

At least he'd be able to check on Gakushuu. The Chairman had money enough to call out a doctor, so Isogai wasn't too worried. Whenever his own younger siblings became sick like that, their fever usually cleared up after 24 hours. They could never afford a doctor though, so whenever Yuki or Tora became ill, he and his mother would take shifts sitting by their bedside. He could remember being poorly as a child himself- His father would sit next to him and read to him from story books. But he couldn't imagine Gakuhou Asano ever doing that.

When he entered the house, the Chairman's sleek black car was gone from outside meaning he must be out. For the second time that day, Isogai unlocked the door and walked inside. Just like the first time he'd walked in, it was deathly silent.

The brunet was just about to collect his bags from the cloak room under the stairs when he heard shuffling and a crash from the kitchen. Quickly, the brown haired boy ran towards where the noise was coming from.

The Childminder burst into the large stylish kitchen only to be greeted with the sight of noodles strewn all over the tiles. In the middle of the floor sat Gakushuu with an empty bowl in his hands. It's was instantly clear to Isogai the kid had fell and dropped the bowl of noodles.

"What are you doing here?" The blond boy asked pulling himself to his feet, a feeble scowl on his face.

"What are _you_ doing out of bed? You aren't in any state to be cooking." The brunet scolded lightly, walking over to the boy to inspect him for any damage.

"I was hungry." Gakushuu said, frowning.

"Well you shouldn't be making yourself- " isogai said, starting a lecture then cutting himself off when he realized something. "Gakushuu has your Dad left you all by yourself? He hasn't called a family member or anyone over to look after you?"

"Of course." The child croaked. "I'm not sick enough to go to hospital. But I'm sick enough that I'm weak, and when you're weak, you have no value to people. Your tutors don't come over 'cause you can't work. Your useless to people so you end up by yourself. It's just the way it is."

 _How could a kid so young be so bitter?_

Without thinking about it, Isogai lent down and picked Gakushuu up.

"Hey- what are you doing!?" The kid cried, attempting weakly to pull himself free. Isogai ignored him.

"I'm taking you to bed. Then I'll make you something to eat." Isogai said as he walked up the stairs. "We have a secret Isogai family recipe for a soup that will have you feeling better in no time."

"Idiot." Gakushuu said, with far less venom than usual. He stopped attempting to fight against his child-minder, and instead opted for grasping at his shirt. "You know my Dad wont pay you for working these hours. And didn't you say you were meeting with friends or something?"

"It doesn't matter. I wont leave you by yourself if you need me, Gakushuu." Isogai said, with a dazzling smile as he put the child in bed and left to go downstairs. Gakushuu stared after him with wide shocked eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Isogai sighed as he walked back down the stairs, pulling out his phone and texting Maehara to cancel his plans. It would suck to miss out on seeing everyone, especially when he had been looking forward to it so much. But there was no way he was leaving a sick child all by himself.

* * *

The Chairman walked into his house that evening after a hard day spent working; It may be a weekend, but Gakuhou never took a day off. Ever. Even if his school wasn't open, there was always people to meet, meetings to attend, papers to write and work to be done. He wondered how his son was doing; He always made a point not to mollycoddle him whenever he was ill, otherwise it may encourage him to feign sickness in order to get attention like so man children do. Well. Gakuhou Asano wouldn't have it!

The Chairman walked upstairs to Gakushuu's room and opened the door. His son was lying in bed asleep, as expected, but what did come as a surprise was the figure sat on the chair next to the bed; Soft brown hair falling into his eyes, in an even more vulnderable than usual; Yuuma Isogai.

Gakuhou Asano found himself grinning. _Oh. How sweet of the boy. How unselfishly kind; Giving up his own precious free time to look after a sick child without any kind of reward or incentive. He really is making it hard for me to resist him._

The Chairman felt a feral hunger grow within him as he took in the teenager's slight form, defenseless in slumber, exposed to his advances. Gakuhou wanted to _hurt_ him, wanted to _ravage_ him.

Silently, like a predator stalking his prey, the Chairman stalked forwards and wrapped a long cold hand around Isogai's neck.

* * *

Isogai woke up with a start, suddenly unable to breath. Panic surged through him as he felt hands wrapped around his neck. Golden eyes widened with a confused horror as he tried to pull his attacker off himself to no avail. Before he had the chance to react, he felt his assailant pull him out the room, and slam him against the door. His vision started to spot and go blurry just as the pressure around his neck faded.

The teen fell to his knees, gasping for air. He looked up at his attacker, all of a sudden coming face-to-face with Gakuhou Asano.

"M- Mr Chairman, sir?" He cried in disbelief as he massaged his now aching throat. A pair of cold mauve eyes glared down at him.

"You aren't suppose to be working now. So naturally, I saw a strange man by my son's bedside and thought it was an intruder, and took appropriate action." The man said. He seemed to be taking pleasure in Isogai's panic. "I told you to go home."

"G- Gakushuu needed somebody to take care of him." The Brunet said, still gasping for breath. He managed to stand up. The Chairman narrowed his eyes, giving him a displeased look.

"You went against my orders."

"I'm sorry." Isogai said, looking to the side. He wasn't sorry about what he did, but of course, he wanted to avoid an confrontation with his employer as much as possible. Gakuhou smirked at his words, and licked his lips.

"You're a little liar." The Chairman said harshly, making the childminder before him flinch. He took a step forwards, and Isogai instinctively took a step back, effectively leaving himself cornered against the wall. "Sweet Isogai. Always trying to be a good boy. You'll learn sooner or later that it's impossible. I don't need an employee that doesn't follow my orders. You're fired."

It took Isogai a moment to register what the man had said, but when he did, he instantly went into panic.

"No! Please!" He begged, feeling tears of desperation forming in his eyes; If he lost this job his mother will die. "I promise I'll work even harder! I'll work even more hours! I wont ever complain- please. I'll do anything!"

The Chairman's eyes seemed to spark with triumph when Isogai said those words. "Anything, eh?" He questioned. The teen nodded vigorously.

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Please. Give me another chance." The teen cried. This wasn't like his usual calm self but his family was on the line here. The Chairman regarded him with amused eyes.

"Then beg. Properly. On your knee's." He commanded. Slowly, cheeks burning with shame, Isogai lowered himself onto his knee's in front of his employer. Too mortified to make eye contact, he stared at the floor and begged.

"Please. Please, sir. I don't deserve it but please give me another chance." Isogai said; Would he really be fired just for looking after the Chairman's son. Was this man really that cruel?

"Hm. Your words are pretty, but I need to see your actions if you want to convince me." The Chairman said, his voice as deep and cold as ever, completely detached from Isogai's suffering. The Man lifted up his leg, and forced Isogai's chin up using his foot. "My shoes. I think they need cleaning. Lick them."

The brunet stared up at the Chairman in disbelief, but he was quickly learning that Gakuhou didn't joke about anything.

"Yes, sir." He whispered, in a defeated tone.

His hands trembling, and his cheeks burning with humiliation, Isogai closed his eyes and leaned forward, licking the tip of the black leather shoes. They were immaculately clean, as always, but that didn't make Isogai feel any less debased. The Chairman let out a low sinister chuckle.

"I'm glad you see your place. I own you." The man said, grabbing Isogai by the hair and forcing him to stand up. "You are my toy to play with as I please."

Before the teen had a chance to react, the Chairman leaned forwards, trapping Isogai in his strong arms, and forcing a kiss on the brunets mouth.

"mph- "

Isogai's eyes widened in shock as he felt the older man's arms snake around him, and his tongue invade his mouth. He was too gobsmacked to even attempt to push the Chairman away, instead going limp in his arms. Gakuhou finally pulled away, letting go of Isogai as he did.

"W- What was that?" The Brunet cried, putting his hand to his mouth, clearly shaken. Gakuhou chuckled again.

"It's your own fault for tempting me, Isogai Yuma." He said, putting a hand against the wall to pin the teen to it, trapping him.. "Now, let's see if you really will do _anything_ for your family."

* * *

 **So this chapter started out quite happy and cute. This fic would probably be all fluffy and cute about Isogai looking after his sick mummy and teaching Gakushuu the meaning of Christmas or some shit if I hadn't made gakuhou into an evil perv instead of just a bad father.**

 **It's all downhill for Isogai now... I'm so sorry ;_;**

 **Keep the reviews coming tho!**


End file.
